


Starling

by TapetumLucidum



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, weaponized politeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapetumLucidum/pseuds/TapetumLucidum
Summary: AU where Near captured Light. Partially inspired by SOTL, but like a different and cooler SOTL where Clarice is meaner.





	Starling

Whether Near was the second or third L depended entirely on perspective, though as most people were aware of the detective game, there had only ever been one L. And in 100 years, there will still only be one L from their perspective. Near thought to himself as he walked past security.  
Though he had long since transitioned his clothing farther from pajamas, he harkened back to his Kira case-era outfit today just for old times’ sake. Just for who he’d be seeing. His hair was pulled back even, giving the illusion it was not down past his shoulders.   
The guard at the door nodded to him as they started to punch in his visitor code. He didn’t want to think of himself as a frequent guest, maybe just a well-timed guest. Well-timed in his own mind, at least; he had estimated the amount of time it would take Light Yagami to feel truly lonely then tacked a week on. He did skip a meeting occasionally, just to keep everything from becoming too… predictable? No, formulaic.   
“Same rules as always,” the guard said, “No funny stuff like last time, okay?”  
“Never.” Near said with a faux-innocent smile, which the guard reflected back at him.   
Conspiratorially, they leaned in and said, “Have a good time now.” and tipped their hat to Near and the space over his shoulder.  
-  
“Shinigami,” Near said in the Yellow Box Warehouse, “what will you be doing now?”  
“Well,” Ryuk said, waggling his Death Note, “with Light soon to be gone, I’ll probably just go home.”  
Near paused, thinking it over. As Ryuk unfurled his wings, he put up his hand.  
“I have a counter-offer, if you’ll hear it.”  
-  
Near always marveled at how different Light looked through the bars. He supposed that he must look different to him too, but he saw his face reflected back at him every once and a while, so he still looked to himself much the same.   
But not Light; he looked crumpled, like his interior had shrunk without telling his shell, and now it was sagging in on itself. For a while, Near had not visited in person, and rather had just looked at him from time to time through a computer screen. But he grew bored of that after a few years, and decided to take a more hands on approach.  
-  
“I already have the Death Note, follow me around instead.”  
Ryuk cackled uproariously, “Now that other guy, if he was still around, maybe! But you? Sorry, but you’re not really my speed.”  
“I’ve been considering a change of pace, in light of recent events.”  
When Ryuk remained silent, he continued. “I promise to make it… entertaining.”  
After a pause to deliberate, Ryuk warily said, “Fine, sure, but if I’m bored I get to write your name down.”  
“It’s a deal, then.”  
-  
“Near,” Light said, in his practiced civil tone, though somewhat older, rougher from disuse, “I hope you brought me something good this time.”  
“What do you mean?” Near replied, similarly practiced, “I only consult with you if I truly need it.”  
“Well, let’s get right to it then.” Light said curtly.   
Near thinks that this would be the appropriate time to shuffle papers in annoyance or insecurity, but he brought no such papers.  
“A case in a large city in Michigan. The killer, or at least we presume, has been abducting college students. I say we presume, because no bodies have been found.”  
Light pretended to think about it, like he always does, which Near doesn’t understand. What exposure could he possibly be risking when he’s already in captivity? Maybe it’s just a lifelong habit. he thinks, somewhat sarcastically.  
“Which city?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Have you considered the human trafficking ang-“  
“I have.” He had, to some extent, before ruling it out, but he didn’t need to tell him that.  
A long silence settled while Light continued to pretend to think.  
“I can’t help but wonder when you’re going to grow out of being so childish, Near.”  
There he is.  
“Every time you say you want to consult with me, I give you the benefit of the doubt. You don’t really want to hear what I have to say, though.” Light said dismissively. Like it matters what he thinks of me.  
Near merely allowed himself a small smile and patient silence.  
Light said after a long silence, “I guess it’s only fair that you play with me like this, you won after all.”  
Near thought of the wisp of blond and loud that he knew tangentially and well for years, that he understood in spite of everything. But out loud he says, “No,” he said, “L is dead, your death would be fair. This is a mercy.”  
“Mercy?” Light said, but it’s not a shout, just an accusation, like he can’t bring himself to be undignified even now. But it’s enough.   
“Hm,” Near said, “I can see I’m only upsetting you. I should go.”  
Ryuk laughed behind him and Near looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.  
He only laughed again, then said, “Just thinking, maybe someday I’ll be watching the next owner do this to you.”  
Near chuckled, then turned back to Light. “Ryuk sends his regards, as always.” he said as he began to walk away, as Light began to fade away.   
When he was out of the room, the guard said, “Thanks for not riling him up as badly as last time.” as they tapped out his exit.  
“I try.” Near replied with a wry smile.


End file.
